Different: A Dallas Winston One-Shot
by Mrs.Curtis11
Summary: Dallas Winston has never really cared about girls, but that might change when he confronts the mysterious brunette he has been seeing at the movies. One-shot


**Hey everyone! Just a little one-shot I wrote for my beautiful friend whose birthday is today! Happy Birthday girl! Love you!**

She was a nice girl, real respectable; you know the kind that won't put out easy. Classy. But for once, I wasn't focused on getting someone to put out.

I wanted her, like I hadn't remembered wanting a girl before. I didn't think I would ever want one that way. I'd learned not to.

It wasn't sexual. Don't get me wrong, the chick was fuckable. Real sexy. Actually, beyond sexy.

She was a tiny little thing, real short and skinny, with dark coloring, like Johnnycake's.

She had these black eyes that made me crazy, wondering what she was thinking. Her hair was straight and it looked so smooth. Man, what I wouldn't give to wash it for her.

This is the weirdest part. She had glasses. _And she still looked good._ About the only girl I could say that much for.

I'd first seen her at the movies. Every day since, I'd gone, hoping to have a chance to look at her, but soon found out she was only there every other Friday.

Shit, that little gal sure was something. I'd never even talked to her. Just the thought of talking to her was the only thing that had scared me since I was about three.

…

Finally, the next time I went to the drive-in, I sucked it up and went over to her. At least she wasn't with any friends today, so if I got rejected I wouldn't have an audience. It would kill my rep if people thought that I had actually given a damn about a girl saying no to me. I had taken enough shit for the incident with that cute broad, Cherry. But this chick made Cherry look like Steve.

"Hey," I said to her.

She looked up at me, and her eyes filled with shock, followed immediately by fear.

"Um hi," she said, looking down, clearly worried about the fact that she was here alone, and now there was some greasy hood there bothering her. She probably thought I was gonna mug her. Fucking peachy.

"Is your boyfriend sitting here or something?" I asked, trying to sound detached, gesturing to the seat next to her. I scanned the drive-in, making sure that no one I knew was here. I didn't want to look like some asshole that actually _cared_ about a girl.

"Uh, no, don't have one," she said nervously, still looking down. She sure was shy. Or just scared. I couldn't tell. Honestly, I'd never been great with emotions. I'd never really wanted to be, but it would come in handy right about now.

"I was just asking because chicks like you usually got guys. I'm not really in the mood to beat the shit out of a jealous boyfriend," I explained, sitting down.

"The kind of boyfriend I'd want would beat it out of you first," she shot back, surprisingly confident.

"Yeah? You go for real jail birds?"

"The sexy ones, definitely."

"Aw, only the lookers? I had you pegged as a buck tooth, neck tattoo kind of girl."

"Only if you're gone. Then I'll consider having those as leftovers."

I liked this girl more and more by the second. She was quick witted and didn't look like she was about to call the cops on me or anything like that. She wasn't refusing to talk to me, or even judging me, as far as I could tell.

"Want to get out of here?" I asked.

"Only if you're coming with me."

"That's the plan."

"Works for me," she said nonchalantly.

Without waiting for me to get up, she stood and walked away.

I nearly broke into a run in my effort to keep up with her.

"I'm Kallista, by the way," she said when we were both standing near my car.

"Dallas Winston."

"Well, Dallas Winston, shall we take a ride?" she asked, motioning to my car. How did she know which one was mine?

Fuck it, I didn't care.

I threw open the car door, picked up Kallista, and tossed her inside. Fuck being a gentleman; I needed to see this girl naked.

Kallista didn't seem to mind the roughness. In fact, she was giggling wildly, but stopped when I started kissing her. I kicked the door shut behind us. The car began bouncing up and down, up and down…

….

We lay, utterly unclothed, still gasping for breath, like we'd been underwater for a long time.

Kallista was even better looking with no clothes than I'd expected, and I'd set the bar high.

"What made you wanna do that with me?" I had to ask. I was still couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Oh, Dallas Winston. I knew who you were. I've seen you with your friends. I liked you from the first time I saw you. You don't put up with anything. I admire the way you take on life; don't let anyone else tell you what to do. And I know that tough, "I don't care about anything" thing is only a façade because I've seen the way you treat Johnny Cade. I know you're capable of love, because it's obvious you love that boy."

I kissed her hair. It felt so good to have someone actually see me as a person, like their equal or something.

"I think I might love someone besides Johnny," I blurted out suddenly.

She looked in my eyes expectantly.

"I think I love you, Kallista."

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I love you too, Dally. Now, let's do that again."


End file.
